Dreams can come true!
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: Summery inside...Please read it... Kagome keeps haveing dreams, could it be the future or the past that she's seeing? Read and find out.. On Hold


**Dreams can come true!**

**Chapter 1:Dreams**

**Date- 04/11/07 **

**Summery: Have you ever had a dreamthat replayed over and over again in your head, untill one day it finally came true?****What would you do if it did come true, and it was the most unexpected person who asked you to dance? And what would you do when the mask came off and it revealed someone you thought was dead? **

**

* * *

**

_Music played, bodies danced around the ball room. One couple we're the center of attenchian._

_The beautiful female wore a white satin dress, there was a black sash tied around her waist. A black mask adored her face_

_The male wore a black tux with a white shirt and black bow tie, he also wore a black gentelman's hat on his head. he too wore a black mask._

**(A/N think of Tuxedo mask with out the cape)**

_The males silver hair moved as they glided around gracefully in circles, The female was lost in his amber eyes, oh how they looked so familure, like she had seen them before, in a dream._

_The females beautifulo black hair now lay hanging over her shoulders in curls, the male however didn't notice, he was lost in her Deep Dark Brown eyes. Her eyes he noticed we're so dark they looked black, but if you looked closely you could see the blue and silver that was her power._

_The music slowly came to an end, the male and female bowed to one another before they exited to the court yard. they sat down on the bench in the beautiful garden that surrounded them. The male leaned over to wispear somthing in the females ear._

"Wake up Kagome"

_She looked at him. _

_"What"_

_The male tried again._

"Wake up"

_Slowly the picture faded away from her sight._

"No don't end yet!" She yelled as she hit the person who had awakened her from her sleep.

"Ow, Sis what was that for?" Souta asked while rubbing his soar head.

Kagome sighed

"I had that dream again, except this time he was going to tell me somthing, But then you had to go and wake me up." Kagome then hit him on the head again.

"Kagome how many times have you had that dream?" Asked Grandpa Higurashi as he walked into her room and handed her the now clean school uniform she was to wear for the day.

Kagome took a moment to count in her head, the answered " I think mabe about fiftytwo times in the last two months."

"Then it is no dream, it will be your future" He replied

Kagome shook her head. "Grandpa, you always say that, you've been saying that even sence I was a kid, always saying I could see the future, well you we're wrong, I'm just a time traveling miko from history with the Shikon No Tama insde of me. Well I used to be before my loved ones over there all died and I became trapped on this side of the well." Sorrow laced through her voice.

"Kagome, it's alright you'll see them again one day, when your old and pass peacfully on to the next side"Souta said.

Kagome nodded "Mabe" She said as she left the room to go change.

When she finished, Kagome went down stairs and gave her mom a hug then sat down and began eating.

When she was finished Kagome kissed her family good bye and headed off to school. on her way there she thought about the past.

'What would have happened if the well hadn't draged me out of my loved one's arms as he died' she thought sadly before shewas startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Kagome" Said Eri

"Oh hi guys" Kagome smiled a fake smile that seemed to fool her friends.

"So Kagome what are you doing for your birthday next week?" asked Yuka

"My Birthday?????"

"Oh My GOD I forgot next week is my 18th birthday"

The three girls laughed

"Its ok, how about we go clubing or somthing, thats always fun" said Ayumi

Kagome nodded as the bell rang. One thing went through her mind at that moment.

'When did we reach school'

* * *

**A/N**

**Well anyways hope you like the new chapter of my new Story... I already know who Kagome's going to be with...Also I'm really sorry that it was short its just I have this hand cramp and it makes it hard to type, But the next one will be longer... **

**Also I know I keep killing Inuyasha in like all of my stories...But please don't kill me I really do love him...**

**That's all... **

**So please review...And I promise to update soon...So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review... **

**Loves,  
♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **


End file.
